Punjab (Ranjit Singh) (JFD)
Punjab led by Ranjit Singh is a custom civilization mod by JFD, with contributions from Leugi, Janboruta, RawSasquatch, and Tomatekh. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Sikh Empire' The Sikh Empire was a major power in the Indian subcontinent, that arose under the leadership of Maharaja Ranjit Singh who established the empire basing it around the Punjab. The empire existed from 1799, when Ranjit Singh captured Lahore, to 1849 and was forged on the foundations of the Khalsa from a collection of autonomous Sikh misls. At its peak in the 19th century, the Empire extended from the Khyber Pass in the west to western Tibet in the east, and from Mithankot in the south to Kashmir in the north. It was the last major region of the subcontinent to be conquered by the British. The foundations of the Sikh Empire can be traced to as early as 1707, the year of Aurangzeb's death and the start of the downfall of the Mughal Empire. With the Mughals significantly weakened, the Sikh army, known as the Dal Khalsa, a rearrangement of the Khalsa inaugurated by Guru Gobind Singh, led expeditions against them and the Afghans in the west. This led to a growth of the army which split into different confederacies or semi-independent misls (from a Persian word that means similar). Each of these component armies controlled different areas and cities. However, in the period from 1762-1799, Sikh commanders of the misls appeared to be coming into their own as independent warlords. The formation of the empire began with the capture of Lahore, by Ranjit Singh, from its Afghan ruler, Zaman Shah Durrani, and the subsequent and progressive expulsion of Afghans from the Punjab and the unification of the separate Sikh misls. Ranjit Singh was proclaimed as Maharaja of the Punjab on 12 April 1801 (to coincide with Vaisakhi), creating a unified political state. Sahib Singh Bedi, a descendant of Guru Nanak, conducted the coronation. Ranjit Singh rose to power in a very short period, from a leader of a single misl to finally becoming the Maharaja of Punjab. He began to modernise his army, using the latest training as well as weapons and artillery. After the death of Ranjit Singh, the empire was weakened by internal divisions and political mismanagement. Finally, by 1849 the state was dissolved after the defeat in the Anglo-Sikh wars. Ranjit Singh Ranjit Singh was the first Indian in a millennium to turn the tide of invasion back into the homelands of the traditional conquerors of India, the Pashtuns (Afghans), and he thus became known as the Lion of the Punjab. At their height, his domains extended from the Khyber Pass in the northwest to the Sutlej River in the east and from the Kashmir region at the northern limit of the Indian subcontinent southward to the Thar (Great Indian) Desert. Although he was uneducated, he was a shrewd judge of people and events, free from religious bigotry, and was mild in the treatment of his adversaries. 'Dawn of Man' "The great Maharaja of Punjab and Lahore, Ranjit Singh, welcome. Although a sickly child, you would rise to become one of India's most powerful and celebrated rulers. A patron of the Sikh Gurus, your dominion over Punjab would see the expulsion of the Afghans and the consolidation of a Sikh Empire. With a modern cannonry trained in the style of Napoleon at your command, yours and the power of the Sikhs would reach such a height that it would never again be repeated. O' Lion of Punjab, India's faithful Sikhs and Hindus long for the day that your tolerant empire reigns again. Can you expel their enemies and bring peace and happiness to their cities? Can you raise an army that can match any foe? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "You have entered the court of Ranjit Singh, the Lion of Punjab. Come forth, and speak your mind." Defeat: "I have never before faced such a foe as you. You have earned your triumph." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Author, Code, Design, Research, Text *''Janboruta'': Art (UU Icon) *''Leugi'': UB Icon *''RawSasquatch'': Leaderscene *''Tomatekh'': Map *''Andreas Waldetoft'': Music Category:JFD Category:Bharata Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:India